


Savage

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: Just saw PR2. It was a wild ride. I am numb. Only cure is to write a mini-bang fic. No plot. This is supposed to slot into the new movie.





	Savage

Once Newt had cleared the place he slammed Hermann up against the wall. Hermann felt frightened for a moment but his need to be with Newt eclipsed everything else, the tragedy, the crisis. All he wanted was to be one with Newton in any way possible. 

“Now.”

Newton had spoken in his own voice for a moment but Hermann hadn’t heard the difference yet. Their desperate leg humping didn’t last long; it was wild, rampant. Newt had begun to unbutton Hermann’s dark stylish shirt but after two buttons he ripped the rest open, buttons flying off, Hermann’s bare chest open to Newt like a giant gaping wound. This event may have been triggered by the fact that Hermann had been squeezing Newt’s ass. Newt bared his teeth, grunting savagely before dragging his open mouth over the taller man’s soft bare skin, a trail of saliva in the wake or his lips. Hermann let his head fall back, moaning, not caring if anyone heard them. He ground into Newt’s leg, the leg that was shoved between his own legs. The sensation of his own erection rubbing along Newt’s strong thigh made him throb harder, sparks of desire shocking him. Newt was almost crouched, continuing to mouth Hermann’s chest and holding onto him tightly, thrusting against Hermann’s right thigh.

“OOooo,” Hermann said. And then Newt touched Hermann’s groin, all animal instinct and virtually nothing else. Hermann let out a cry, desperate, sad, sharp. 

“You having a rummage around?” Hermann was smiling through his tears. He’d waited so long. Newton didn’t hear. He was unbuckling Hermann’s pants, freeing him, touching him, stroking him vigorously up and down. Hermann’s cries became wilder as he felt the man’s fingers caressed his penis, teasing his foreskin. Newt was still riding the man’s thigh, dampness was seeping though. The haze of it. Newt gripped harder, satisfying the deep deep desire that had haunted Hermann for years. Hermann mindlessly called out in ecstasy. Newt groaned with ferocity, coming, his teeth gritted. The gleam in his eyes wasn’t his. 


End file.
